An Affair to Remember
by Lola-2011
Summary: There's an affair or is there? Please R&R. FINISHED
1. The Affair

An Affair to Remember  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them!  
  
It was a busy night at the clinic, not with patients but, with a party, it was their second year as a team. It was still in the late hours of the night and the party seemed like it had just began, there was food, drinks, music and people everywhere.  
  
Lu had taken over as honorary D.J, while Peter walked out on to the dance floor to look for a partner, he spotted Dana across the room talking to other hospital employee's, he decided to approach her, so he slowly walked over to her, "Doctor Stowe?".  
  
She turned around, smiling, "Yes?"  
  
Peter looked out at the dance floor and then back at her, "Care to take a spin?"  
  
Dana drank the last bit out of her glass and sat it down on the table, "I'd love to", she took Peter's hand and lead them out onto the floor.  
  
As soon as they got out there the music changed from fast to slow. Peter didn't think she would be interested in dancing to a slow one so, he was quite surprised when she stepped closer to him wanting to continue their dance.  
  
He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other took her hand, she draped one of her arms around his neck, they were still what seemed like a world apart as they began to dance. Lana eyed them from the other side of the room as Dana stepped in a little closer to him, not leaving space for a sheet of paper.  
  
It was now the early morning hours but, the party was still going strong like it had just begun. Dana had stepped into her office, from a break of all the music and laughter. She heard a light knock on the door, "Come in" she called from her lying position on the couch, the door opened and Robert came in.  
  
"You disappeared" he walked closer to her and took a seat in a chair at her desk, she stay where she was and took her time in answering him, "Well, I was just taking a break from all the excitement"  
  
Robert nodded, "That's understandable".  
  
Dana slowly began to get up, she walked over to the chair beside Robert and took a seat, "Bob, do you think I made the right decision?"  
  
Robert was surprised by her question, "Let me ask you this, are you happy?"  
  
Dana gave him a glare from the obvious answer, "Of course".  
  
Robert got up and walked over to the door, "Then, you made the right decision". Robert walked out the door, Dana sat there for a few more minutes before getting back up and walking out to face the crowd of people.  
  
Dana was standing on the roof of the clinic when she heard a voice from behind her, "Where have you been hiding?"  
  
Dana looked away from her beautiful view of the city, "I haven't been hiding anywhere but, I could ask you the same thing". She turned back around to continue her gaze into the night.  
  
He slowly walked over to her, "I know things went wrong in our relationship before but, I can't stand just being friends, when there use to be so much more".  
  
Dana turned around facing him again, "You think I don't feel the same way?, do you know how hard it was watching you with other people?"  
  
Nick looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry but, now I realize I was wrong, I'm ready now". Dana wanted to say okay, let's go back to how things were but she knew that she couldn't.  
  
"Nick, it really hurt when you said you didn't want to take the next step, I thought our relationship was strong enough to handle that and then seeing you around here hanging all over the nurse's, you were the one that walked out on us when things got a little tougher".  
  
Nick stepped closer to her, "I wanna change that".  
  
Dana pulled away from him, "Nothing you can ever do or say can change what I went through, what I felt like at that moment, you can be my friend and my colleague but, we can never go back to the way we were, ever".  
  
Nick's head dropped and he turned around and walked away, he knew she was right, he made the choice in their relationship and now after everything was said and done he knew that everything that could have been, should have been, would have been was over.  
  
Dana stepped back into the party, she was ready to go home, it was too much to handle in one day. Peter stepped out in front of her, "Doctor Stowe, why don't you let me drive you home?"  
  
Dana thought what could it hurt, "I have had a few drinks, that would be a good idea".  
  
Peter nodded, "Let me get my helmets", he started to walk towards Lana's desk when Dana spoke up, "Whoa, I'm not riding on a bike Peter". He turned back around to face her and she tossed him her cars keys. He caught them, "Okay" they both walked out the clinic doors and to Dana's car.  
  
Peter had just pulled up in front of Dana's town house, they both got out of the car, Dana walked around to where Peter was standing, "Are you going to stand there or are you coming inside?"  
  
Peter slowly began to walk up to where Dana was, "I'm right behind you". Dana turned the key and opened the door, she let Peter in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" she asked him as she lead him into the living room.  
  
"Just some water" He answered.  
  
She walked towards the kitchen as he took a seat on the couch. A few moments later she appeared with a glass in her hand, she handed it to him and sat down on the couch, "So, Doctor Stowe, did you enjoy the party?"  
  
Dana smiled, "Yeah, it was nice and definitely a break from work". Peter and Dana continued to talk for the next hour.  
  
They were sitting on the couch laughing at one of Peter's stories, they both moved closer to each other. It felt natural as their lips brushed together softly they did'didn't notice it had happen until several seconds later. Dana backed up slightly and looked Peter in the eye's, she asked herself, was this right? and before she could answer Peter moved closer to Dana and kissed her again, very soft, like before, to his surprise she kissed him back.  
  
Their eyes were clamped shut as Peter pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, Dana deepened the kiss, making it more passionate, Peter moved forward in her direction. Dana wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him down on top of her, he broke this kiss and looked down at her, "What are we doing?"  
  
Dana didn't know herself but, scrambled for an answer in her mind, "Getting to know each other better".  
  
Peter moved in to kiss her again, "I'll go for that".  
  
The next morning Dana woke up to the bright sunlight shining through the blinds, she turned to her side to block the light and discovered Peter laying beside her. It wasn't that she didn't remember what had a happened or that she didn't enjoy being with him it was just, he didn't want him. Peter opened his eye's to see Dana, he was thinking the same thing, she was the first one to speak as she sat up in bed holding the comforter close to her body, "Did we?"  
  
He sat up on the edge of the bed, "I don't know but, we shouldn't have".  
  
Dana nodded, "Maybe we should forget this ever happened."  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review! 


	2. The Day After

The Day After  
  
Dana walked through the clinic doors just as she does every other morning, after all know one knew about her situation with Peter, that had taken place the night before, after all he hadn't told anybody or had he?  
  
As Dana walked past Lana's desk she noticed that she put one eyebrow up and had a mischievous look on her face, Dana's heart started beating faster for fear the Peter had let the cat out of the bag, "What's going on?"  
  
Lana sat back in her chair, "Nothing, Doctor" Dana gave her a relieving look and walked into her office, shutting the door behind her, just as she hung up her coat she heard the door open, she turned around and saw Peter and the image of the door shutting behind him, "Peter".  
  
He walked closer to her, "I'd like to apologize for last night, I never meant for any of it to have happened".  
  
Dana halted Peter's words with the expression on her face, "Peter, we can pretend this never happened and put it all behind us, but never apologize for what happened, we were caught up in the moment, it was about lust not love, we both know that".  
  
Peter nodded with Dana's words, " So were friends?".  
  
Dana smiled, "Friends". Dana hugged Peter and this was the first step of putting it all behind them.  
  
Dana walked down the hallway in ease, partly because she knew Nick was the only one she could love and partly because no one would ever find out about her fling with Peter. As she passed Nick in the hallway, for once she smiled and he smiled back, it was at that moment she knew they would work things out.  
  
As Dana continued to walk down the hallway, Nick stopped in the dead center of where he was and watched her walk down the hallway towards the clinic and then it hit him, he had to stop her, tell her what he actually felt and how much it hurt when she told him they could never be together again.  
  
Nick ran toward her, "Dana wait!" Dana had her hand on the door and was getting ready to push it open when she heard his voice, she froze, she closed her eye's and when she opened them, tears began to form, she took a deep breath and turned around to face him. Nick stood there ready to pour his feelings out to her but, suddenly it was all about her, with the deepest sympathy in his voice he softly spoke, "Dana what's wrong?".  
  
Dana couldn't bare to keep anything from Nick although she felt she had to. Tears continued to fall down her face as she tried to decide to tell him or kept it a secret. Nick tried to comfort her by placing his arm on her shoulder, "Dana, what's wrong?".  
  
Dana looked up, right into Nick's eye's, "We need to talk" she paused, "Alone".  
  
Nick nodded, "Okay", Dana wiped her eye's as they began to walk towards her office, the whole way there both of them were silent in fear of what the other would say. Dana pushed the door open and Nick caught the door behind her, as he entered he shut the door.  
  
Dana took a seat on the couch and Nick sat down beside her, she took a deep breath and began to tell him or at least try, "Nick, I---I um", she began to tear up again.  
  
Nick put his arms around her trying to console her and then he figured out what she wanted to tell him, "You're pregnant, is that what you're trying to tell me?".  
  
Dana was unable to hold back her laughter and began to laugh uncontrollably, she pulled away from Nick and looked him in the eye's but, it confused him, "Dana, I'm serious".  
  
She stopped laughing for a few brief seconds, "I know you are but, you're so far off, I never expected you to say that". Dana tilted her head and looked into Nick's eye's, the were filled a love and care.  
  
"No, Nick, I'm not pregnant, I hope that's not a big disappointment for you".  
  
Nick gave a slight laugh, "Actually, it sorta is".  
  
Dana was shocked, "What?".  
  
Nick looked her in the eye's as he told her, "I thought that's what you were going to tell me, it would be our way to start over". Dana didn't know where to begin, she had brought him in there to tell him about what had happened with Peter and all of the sudden Nick was discussing babies with her.  
  
How could he change his mind and the most important question could she change hers. "Nick, I brought you in here to tell you that--- that what I said on the roof last night was totally uncalled for, I was angry, mainly at myself and I took it out on you, I wanted to apologize, I--" she was interrupted by Nick who put his finger to her lips.  
  
"I'm the one who's sorry and I understand why you were angry". Dana didn't know quite how to respond, she quickly tried to gather her thoughts but, Nick moved closer to her, "I love you".  
  
Dana was speechless, for once in their relationship, they're break up, her life, she Doctor Dana Stowe, was at a loss for words, no way could this be happening, she always made the right choices, always and now she was stuck not knowing how to respond or even if she should.  
  
Nick stood up and headed towards the door, he should have known she wouldn't have said it back, he broke her heart that night when he said he was'hadn't ready, how could he think she would forgive him, this fast anyway, even if she forgave him at all. He got closer to the door, ready to walk out and it snapped in Dana's head, she couldn't just let him walk out, she had to say something, she had to tell him the truth.  
  
"I love you".  
  
Nick turned around, "You do?".  
  
Dana stood up and walked towards him, "More than anything in the world". They stood there, just embraced for what felt like only seconds but, in reality it was much more.  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Playing Games

Playing Games  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Nick walked through the hallway proudly, after all he had confessed to Dana that he loved her but on the other hand they hadn't made a solid commitment about anything which still gave him the power to see other people or so he thought.  
  
He would continue to finish sewing his wild oats and automatically assumed that Dana would be ready and waiting when he was done. Nick continued to walk down the ER hallway and into the clinic.  
  
As usual Lana was setting at her desk answering the telephone which was ringing like crazy, Lu had just took a patient into exam 2, leaving everyone accounted for except for Dana. Nick walked across the hall to her office, gave a few taps on the door before entering, he was in dire shock to find an empty room.  
  
That wasn't what shocked him, it was the giggling coming from the other side of the curtain. Nick slowly walked around the curtain to find Dana laughing at a patients joke. Dana quickly turned around, "Nick, I didn't hear you come in".  
  
Nick let out a sigh of relief, "Is there anything I can help you with?", Nick just nodded and walked towards the door.  
  
"Nick?" Dana called from the curtain, "Wait".  
  
Dana pulled the doors shut and stepped into her office with Nick, "Can you not talk?"  
  
Nick snapped out of his daze, "Of course, I just wanted to see you that's all".  
  
Dana's expression on her face changed from confused to concerned, "Dana why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Dana shook her head, "Nothing, forget it, everything's fine". Nick leaned forward and kissed her cheek, he then headed for the door. Nick walked back down to the ER figuring he was just paranoid that was all.  
  
Dana had been in the ER for the past hour, she was now making her return back to the clinic, Dana then came to a halting stop in the middle of the clinic, "I can't believe it"  
  
The clinic was completely empty, no patients, no staff, no one in sight, not even Lana. Peter came through the clinic doors and seen Dana standing right in the middle "Where is everyone?" He asked.  
  
Dana turned her attention towards him, "I don't know, pretty strange though"  
  
Peter agreed, "Yeah". After a few seconds of silence Dana walks towards her office and Peter walks toward the break area.  
  
Dana started to open the door to her office when she stopped, she then turned around and headed towards Peter, again she stopped and walked back to her office. At about the same time Peter sat down but couldn't seem to get her out of his mind, he got up and walked towards her office but, he seen that the door was swinging shut so he walked back around to the table.  
  
Dana's office door flew open and she came marching out, she was a doctor with a mission that no one could stop, not now. She approached Peter who was getting ready to take a seat without saying a word Dana through her arms around his neck and kissed him with upheld passion, Peter automatically kissed her back. They stood there for minutes in their lip lock, after all no one was around.....or were they?  
  
Please Review. Thanks, Lola 


	4. Discovery

Discovery  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Peter and Dana broke apart and looked into each other's eye's not sure of where they should go from here. His hand was still in her hair and her hands rested on his chest, she was the first one to speak, "I think we should---" she was then cut off by someone walking around the corner, Lu stood there in absolute shock, Dana and Peter completely snapped apart, standing ten feet apart of what ten seconds ago wasn't ten centimeters.  
  
Dana felt as she owed Lu an explanation, "Lu, it's not what it looks like".  
  
Lu nodded, I'm sure it's not, so then what exactly is it?".  
  
Dana began to speak when Peter interrupted her, "Dana was just checking my lymph nodes, they felt swollen, yeah, they're swollen, feel".  
  
Lu blankly looked at him, "I was standing over there in plain view of the two of you for about two minutes, I'm not stupid".  
  
Dana sighed, partly in relief, "Dana, what about Nick?"  
  
Dana not being able to clearly think asked, "What about him?" then it clicked, "Oh, Nick's still sewing his wild oats". Lu turned around and backed away.  
  
Again they were all alone, not a person in sight, Dana looked at Peter, "It was a moment that's all".  
  
Peter agreed, "Yeah, just a moment" Dana walked back into her office and took a seat behind her desk not even a bit concerned about what just happened with Peter or what Nick's reaction would be if he found out, it was the farthest thing from her mind.  
  
When I was young I never needed anyone And making love was just for fun Those days are gone Livin' alone I think of all the friends I've known When I dial the telephone Nobody's home All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore  
  
Dana sat on the chase in her living room with a glass of wine in one hand and a magazine in the other. Then the events of the day caught up with her. She knew that she didn't love Peter but then again that did'nt mean she couldn't.  
  
Dana kept thinking back to after they broke up, seeing him, hanging all over other doctors and nurses, right in front of her. Even at the time she pretended that everything was okay but, in reality it wasn't, he hurt her and now as she thought long and hard about it she really didn't know how to feel.  
  
Hard to be sure Sometimes I feel so insecure And loves so distant and obscure Remains the cure All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore All by myself Don't wanna live All by myself Anymore  
  
The next morning the clinic was booming as she walked through the doors, but what she did'nt expect when she shoved opened her office door was Nick sitting there on the couch in her office. "Oh, Nick, you scared me". She walked over to her desk and sat her briefcase down, "Is there something on your mind?"  
  
She stood there looking at him, "Yeah, Dana there's a few things on my mind right now".  
  
Dana sat down in the chair across from him, "Okay, what's up?"  
  
All by myself Don't wanna live All by myself Anymore When I was young I never needed anyone Making love was just for fun Those days are gone All by myself Don't wanna be All by myself Anymore  
  
Nick moved closer to her, "What's going on Dana?".  
  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean what's going on?"  
  
Nick sat back casually on the couch, "You tell me, are you having fun playing doctor with Peter?"  
  
Dana's eye's looked as if they were going to pop out of her head and she gave a nervous laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about".  
  
Nick stared at her, "I'm sure you don't".  
  
All by myself Don't wanna live Oh Don't wanna live By myself, by myself Anymore By myself Anymore Oh All by myself Don't wanna live I never, never, never Needed anyone  
  
All By Myself by: Celine Dion  
  
Please Review and if you have idea's on where I should go from here leave them in the review. Thanks, Lola 


	5. Truth Be Told

Truth Be Told  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Dana sank down into the couch in her office and looked helplessly at Nick, not knowing how to express her feelings, she knew that she loved Nick but, what had happened with Peter was new and exciting, maybe that's what she needed. After all she had seen Nick hanging all over the nurse's, why couldn't she do the same thing?  
  
"Dana are you just going to sit there?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"How about the truth"  
  
"Okay, Nick, I slept with Peter, is that it? is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no, why would you?"  
  
Dana heavily sighed  
  
"God, Nick I don't know" sarcasm filled her voice.  
  
" Dammit Dana, what do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"You were'nt showing me any attention, you were giving it all to those nurse's"  
  
"And what two wrongs make a right?"  
  
"I don't want to play this game with you anymore"  
  
"what game?"  
  
"This love game"  
  
"it'a not a game, Dana"  
  
"Yeah right, Then why are there so many players?"  
  
Nick fell silent.  
  
"Oh, okay, Nick, I get it, it's okay for you to screw around with anybody you want but, when I do it, it's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, you're the woman, you're suppose to be waiting on me to sew my oats not the other way around"  
  
"That's so sexist, you just expect me to sit here and wait for you?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to wait?"  
  
"Well, I thought you were ready?"  
  
"I may never be ready"  
  
Nick was extremely mad that she was arguing back at what he thought he was right about. He didn't mean for the words to slip but, somehow they did.  
  
"What did you say?, You may never be ready? What the hell is that all about? Dana's tone got louder and the anger in her voice rang and carried.  
  
"All the I miss you's and I love you's and I'm working on being ready crap, why did you say all of those things when you knew you did'nt want to have a real relationship?"  
  
"Maybe, I thought that was what you wanted to hear, what you needed to hear, I thought I was going to be ready but the more I thought about it, the more I doubted it, I'm not ready for this"  
  
"Well, other people are Nick, I can't believe you, I can't believe you would do this to me"  
  
"Well, no tears Dana?, or are you waiting for me to leave before you cry?"  
  
"Why should I cry over you? you would never cry over me"  
  
"Well"  
  
"Well? is that all you have to say, damn you Nick, get out"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, get out of my office"  
  
"Fine" His last word to her came out as a shout.  
  
He flung open her office door and stormed out. Dana just sat there and couldn't help but laugh aloud, she should have known he would do this. Outside the door stood Peter.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Why not?. Laughter is the best medicine"  
  
"I heard just about everything that was said, I think everyone did"  
  
"Know you what Peter?, I don't care, I don't care anymore, about what people think, what they think about me, as long as I'm happy that's all that matter's".  
  
"What makes you happy Dana?"  
  
Dana looked up at Peter who was standing in the doorway, her expression was careless and her emotions were no longer on the surface.  
  
"A child, being pregnant would make me happy. You know what they say, if you want things done right, you have to do them yourself"  
  
"Taking matter's into your own hands?"  
  
Dana smiled as she got up from the couch and walked towards Peter, she stopped right in front of him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I am taking matter's into my own hands"  
  
"good"  
  
Peter smiled, he knew she wanted to be with him and he was actually hoping she would break it off with Nick. He would have a child with her, anything to make them happy.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Dana then pulled back and walked past him out the door. She knew what she had to do now.  
  
"Dana, what are you doing?"  
  
She spun around and seen Peter standing across from her office, along with Lana, Lu and other RWHC staff watching. Dana smiled and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"I'm going through with the artificial insemination"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Taking matter's into my own hands, doing what's best for me, what makes me happy, I don't need a man to do this because I know that I'm strong enough to do it alone". Dana then turned around and walked down the hallway.  
  
THE END  
  
Please Review. I'm running out of idea's, so if you have any leave them in your review. Thanks Lola. 


End file.
